


heart freckles

by cryingtoast



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bit of Fluff, F/F, Friends to... friends, MiHyun, Unrequited Love, hearts everywhere, vent fic i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingtoast/pseuds/cryingtoast
Summary: A bit like love bites, less hurtful, prettier.Mina didn't have much, Dahyun too many. But things could still work this way, right ?





	heart freckles

**Author's Note:**

> not the best with angst so that's a really shitty fic but !! I had promised so it's here 
> 
> sorry for any mistakes in advance   
> enjoy 
> 
> toast

Mina had always felt a bit out of place, with only 2 hearts on her right cheek and the one on her shoulder, in this sea of people covered with Love’s kisses. Of people who easily loved and were loved, when she was stuck with her too simple feelings and that fear of getting attached. 

 

These… special freckles were now a few centuries old. Hearts appeared on one’s skin every time they liked, loved, someone platonically or not. It started with parents for most people, then first friends or teachers, even pets. The most common places on the body were the cheeks, upper back, shoulders and fingers - sometimes elsewhere, but mostly there. 

 

No one was rude to her about it, but she felt blank sometimes, watching over the colored crowd of heart freckled people while waiting for her train to arrive. While taking notes in class surrounded by scribbling fingertips covered in hearts. While paying at the bakery and smiling at the nice lady whose cheeks were only sparkly yellow hearts.

 

But at some point, she realized that it was indeed discriminatory. When another girl than her got picked for the best spot for their end of the year ballet show - when some of the teachers had been praising Mina over and over before, for example. Or when the job she had been applying for during summer break suddenly got taken by another girl, with the average number of heart when she had been doing a great job for 2 years (that place was a shithole anyway). 

 

And as things got more and more unfair, she began to despise people who had more than what was considered the normal amount of heart freckles. Unintentionally at first, willingly after a while. She had no reason to worship these people if they had decided to look down at her ; she also knew she wasn’t the only one like that, but she wasn’t going to hide because of it. Hell, she would prove, even, that her lack of these stupid hearts didn’t mean failure. 

 

So Mina moved from Japan 2 years after university, in hope to meet people that would see her in a different light, to find someone who truly didn’t care about her supposed… lack of love. South Korea was her destination. 

 

She thought about it in the plane. She had 3 hearts, wasn’t it a big enough proof that she was capable of romance and friendship ? she was sure she had met great friends through all her studies, whether it was in primary or high school. Her head, like anyone else’s that was sitting around her in the flying engine, was filled with good memories, strong bounds and treasured faces. But, no hearts added for her. 

 

Was it really that big of an issue ? 

 

\--

 

Probably not. But people will always make the biggest of deals out of the smallest things.

 

\--

 

Life didn’t change much in Korea. Kids in the streets still had more hearts than her, elders gave her judgemental glances, people her age always seemed like they wanted to ask her something. 

 

But she had a stable life, a nice place to live in and a job she enjoyed. She couldn’t complain, would never. She could face anything if she wanted, punching back was an easy thing. She was confident. 

 

However, things took a turn when she met _her_. 

 

A literal walking rainbow, with the cutest grin, sparkly eyes and nose surrounded by hearts. Bare shoulders looking like someone had thrown a bag of stickers on them with how much heart shaped patches she had. Short, jumpy, radiating happiness, Mina would have never thought that a ice cream seller girl at the beach would be the embodiment of the sun. 

 

“Hi, interested in some refreshing snack ?” 

 

Her name was Dahyun, here to make some cash, like the girl had said with that perfect voice of hers. You looked like you were sulking, so I came here ! the beach is supposed to be fun, no ? here, this one pops on your tongue, it’s funny. 

 

If it had been anyone else, Mina would have snapped and told the person to back off. But something about Dahyun was pulling her in, even with her way too much amount of heart - they looked so different, Mina was almost feeling insecure. 

 

Dahyun, as happy as she seemed to talk with Mina, had a job to get done and left the japanese girl after giving her a simple but precious information : where they could meet after her shift was done. 

 

So Mina waited for her, a bit like she had been waiting for during her whole life. For opportunities, time, people. This time, though, she knew there would be a prize at the end of the line. She could wait 5 more minutes, it was nothing. 

 

When Dahyun finally reached their meeting point, Mina stopped herself from laughing as best as she could. The pale girl from a few hours earlier looked a bit more like a tomato than anything, and the fake angry pout that Dahyun gave her told her that she was aware. 

 

“Not my fault the sun is so rude.” a scoff. “I wasn’t going to wear one of their stupid hats, they’re too big and uncomfortable. Sun screen ? for the weak.” 

 

They didn’t walk much since Dahyun quickly pulled her inside one of her favorite bars a few steps away from the beach. Not Mina’s favorite type of place to spend an evening at, but it didn’t matter, as a new touch around her wrist guided her around. 

 

It felt warm. 

 

\--

 

It took precisely 3 months, 9 days and 17 hours for Mina to get a new heart on her body after she met Dahyun - Not that she was counting - along with a few days together at the library when it was way too hot outside, crushed ice making sessions in Mina’s flat kitchen, an evening meeting her friends and more than a dozen of non payed ice creams at the beach. 

 

Mina had begun to feel special, not only because someone with as much hearts as Dahyun was finally treating her as equal, but also because the girl was always here, supporting her, here to hear her rant about her lack of hearts, personal problems she had never dared speak up about. 

 

And so when Mina happily told Dahyun that she had finally gotten a new heart after years, and that it was for her, the younger girl had immediately decided to dye her hair the color of the heart ; which meant, purple.

 

It suited her marvelously, and spotting that original hair color in crowds was always the best part of Mina’s day when the both of them were meeting up. She had never felt wrong about herself, but having a friend like Dahyun by her side and that fresh new heart gave her a boost, and life started being brighter than ever. 

 

The more time Mina spent with the girl, the more her vision of the heart freckles changed.

 

It was not just love marks, it was beauty ones now, and Mina didn’t care about why they were here anymore. She could only see Dahyun, her now bright purple hair and still pretty smile. The hearts were her, her stories and precisely what made her interesting. 

 

They liked trying to guess which heart was for who in Dahyun’s life, sitting on the rooftop of Mina’s building, water and sunscreen for everyone because, no, Dahyun, it is not for the weak.

 

Though, Mina should have expected the worst instead of letting herself fall into her dream life. Because a wall appeared out of nowhere, ruining her perfect organisation, when Dahyun began to speak more about her new roomate. More and more. To Mina, it was obvious. How her friend’s eyes sparkled at the mention of their name, of what they did to dahyun when she came back from uni, of how they both enjoyed this weird movie together. 

 

She had seen the same the day they had met at the beach, and the days after. Even today. 

 

Because to Dahyun, Mina wasn’t that special. Or at least not as much as Mina had convinced herself she was. It seemed her friend treated everyone, every new friend the same way. With warmth, happiness, smiles and sweet words. The treatment she had gotten too. 

 

And that wall, that grey, obscuring, life ruining wall that was cutting off her sun, was nothing else but unrequited love. 

 

\--

 

The morning after she had realized her true feeling, Mina felt weird. Itchy, like something she wasn’t supposed to have was stuck on her. Slightly feeling like she was about to puke, she walked to the bathroom, hands gripping on the sink once she arrived there. 

 

She splashed water on her face, catching her breath a few times before looking up at herself in the mirror. Her eyes widened as her gaze settled on what was wrong. There, below her eye, not far from her nose. The itch. 

 

Her fingers shakingly reached for the purple heart on her otherwise left blank cheek. It was sliced in half, right in the middle. The color slowly fading away. 

 

Broken.

 

Got a new heart but it broke. 

 

\--

 

“I think you are wrong to want a heart. It makes most people unhappy. If you only knew it, you are in luck not to have a heart.” 

―  **L. Frank Baum, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> twitter is @chaengtoast I'm annoying af tho


End file.
